Maige - part 1
by ashleydunford
Summary: Maige is a young gorgeous woman with potential. But when her mother leaves for Japan on business, Maige must stay with her melodramatic aunty in her luxurious mansion . Living the rich life is something new to her, as well as feeling love, misery, anger and friendship. But can she stay true to herself and not let the good life get to her? MAIGE is a novel of brilliance!


Maige straightened her dress and flattened her frizzy orange hair. A grumble forced its way up her coarse throat.

She took a quick look around. It was a glorious day. Crisp spring air, an endless blue sky that was scattered with white fluff and a shimmering golden sun that radiated warmth and bliss to anyone who stepped into its beam.

Maige turned back to the large oak panel doors that towered in front of her. The oak had intricate carvings, which led to two polished bronze nobs. Only someone with class could afford such a marvelous thing.

She knocked softly a couple of times on the left panel, and then stepped back. A thin man in his late fifties answered the door. He flung both open briskly, causing a whoosh of air to frizz up Maige's hair again. When all was settled, Maige gazed at the strange looking man. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black, seek tailcoat. The waistband was too tight and his pants were too short, exposing gangly slim ankles. His shiny shoes were so well polished that Maige could see her reflection in them. He was a well-groomed man. The ends of his eyebrows were twisted and his hair had a soaking wet look from all the gel he had used. Despite looking so cleanly, his face had an exhausted look about it.

''Can I help you, Miss?'' the man spoke in a very proper manner. His nose was turned up which made him look snobby. Maige panicked a little as she was so deeply focused on studying the man's appearance. ''Ahh, yes! I'm here for Trudy Falls? She's expecting me, I am her niece, Maige.'' The man's emotionless face immediately loosened, and he beckoned Maige in. '' Why of coarse Miss! I'm Wembledon, her butler and head of staff. Madame Falls has been awaiting your company. She's just in the garden, having some tea and crochet with guests.''

''I didn't know that people still played that,'' Maige whispered.

Somehow, Wembledon heard and chuckled, ''Well lets just say, Madame Falls is very old fashioned. Let me show you around first. You're a little early.'' He led her through the large and spacious home. The ceiling was high, so high that every little noise made, echoed and became ten times louder. There were multiple doors that led to extravagant and luxurious rooms for all needs. Wembledon led Maige through a cellar filled with ancient wines and smelly cheeses, a wonderful dining room with a long wooden table and a magnificent glistening chandelier (probably made of diamonds), two very lush living areas with huge plush leather sofas, a fireplace and a bear carpet. He also took her to the kitchens where the chefs were busy cooking lunch; it was filled with taste tingling odors that made her mouth water and her appetite grow stronger. All the cooks were friendly and seemed to take a liking to Maige.

Maige also took note of the large piano and other various instruments at the bottom of the grand stairwell, the classy ballroom and the grandfather clock. By the end of the tour, Maige's legs were aching; Wembledon could see this so he took her room.

'' And this is where you will be staying for the journey of your visit.'' Maige's room was on the third level, the only room on the third level. She walked inside; the smell of vanilla entered her nose.

Like he read her mind, Wembledon added, '' we cleaned the room with vanilla essence. Madame Falls said it was your favourite.'' Maige nodded her thanks, and sniffed in, and out. An impressive four-post bed stood against the right wall. It had masses of colorful pillows neatly placed at the head and a fur of some sort was laid delicately across the king sized mattress. White fluffy carpet covered the floor, and a desk stocked with ink, quills and parchment was next to the arch window that looked out across the grounds. ''She really loves old fashioned things,'' Maige remarked as she fiddled with the quills.

Wembledon smiled at the ground, '' Yes, yes. She finds that being old fashioned means you have more elegance.''

The room was equipped with a cupboard full of beautiful silk dresses and other garments of exquisiteness. Maige even had her own marble bathroom with a shower, bath and bidet. Devine orange curtains draped over the window, giving the room a magical auburn glow.

It was amazing! More than Maige could have ever dreamed of.

''I hope you like it, 'Wembledon grinned, ''Madame Falls requested that you receive only the best. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay.''

Maige smiled back at him. ''I am going to have a VERY enjoyable stay,'' she giggled, then added seriously, ''thank you, Wembledon. You have been very generous and very helpful. But call me Maige, not miss… we are friends now'' Wembledon stood up tall, obviously quite flattened by Maige's appreciations.

'It is my duty Mis- I mean Maige. I'll leave you to unpack. If you need anything, the telephone is just there with the staff number next to it. Tea is in half and hour. Enjoy.'' And with that, he whisked around and headed back down stairs.

Maige flopped like a rag doll onto the bed, the soft fur felt wonderful on her smooth fare skin. She lied there for a while, taking it all in. Maige felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

She checked the time, only to realize that there was 10 more minutes before tea. So she hurried into the shower and washed herself with the range of sweet smelling soaps and scrubs. She then hopped out, dried off and slipped into an emerald silk dress to go with her auburn hair. It hugged her body perfectly, giving her a sexy edge.

She skipped down the winding stairwell, two at a time, until she landed with a thud on the floor. A maid waiting at the bottom gave her a sharp look, before taking her to where tea was being held, in the garden.


End file.
